1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to Infiniband networks, and in particular, to rebooting Infiniband clusters.
2. Description of the Related Art
InfiniBand is an industry standard architecture that may be used for interconnecting systems in cluster configurations, by providing a channel-based, switched-fabric technology. In such a configuration, data may be transmitted via messages which are made up of packets. Each device, whether processor or I/O, may include a channel adapter. The messages are typically transmitted from one device's channel adapter to another device's channel adapter via switches. The InfiniBand architecture is described in “InfiniBand Architecture Specification Vol. 1-2.” October 2004, Release 1.2, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
An InfiniBand network may also include a number of management entities, such as a Subnet Managers (SM). Typically, the Subnet Manager is an entity that runs on one of the nodes in the Infiniband network and is responsible for configuration of the network. For example, a Subnet Manager handles the dynamic addition and removal of nodes from the network.